Fardi's Comics Into Stories
by PonySeries
Summary: These are short stories based on Fardi's great web-comics, "And That's How Equestria Was Made!" please review, I'm just 10 go easy.
1. How Was Equestria made?

Twilight, at her library, was searching a bookshelf frantically for a book.

"Good morning, Twi… Sweet Mane of Luna! 'Spike looked at the enormous mess in the library. "What were you doing? I thought you were the pony of organization!

"Not now, Spike. I need to find out how Equestria was founded!"

"But you already know that!"

"Well, I need to explain how Equestria was founded in a simple version…"

"Cutie Mark Crusaders Historians!"

Outside the library, The CMC was simply standing on the grass, with pencils in their ears. Apple bloom was holding crayons in her mouth and carrying a saddlebag full of paper, and she would be hopping if she didn't want her objects to drop. Scootaloo was flapping her wings in excitement, her mind full pf idea. Sweetie Belle was juggling different books, barely managing to smile.

Twilight was almost sorry to say the news to them.

"Sorry girls, I couldn't find a book that was simple enough for fifth for graders to read."

Instant sadness. Applebloom dropped her things. Scootaloo had her brain popped and her wings stopped. Sweetie Belle collapsed, the books landing on her. All three nine year olds had a frown.

'Oh, come on girls, you can always ask somepony else…"

Applebloom suddenly had an idea. "Pinkie Pie has an answer to everything, no matter how weird the question!"

Sweetie Belle perked up as well. "Yeah! And how the country was made is hardly weird!"

"Ask her Twilight, please!" cried Scootaloo.

Why did they have to ask her if she suggested it? Still, for the sake of politeness, Twilight managed to say" Yes…"

"Uh, Pinkie Pie?"

"Yes?" said the Pink Earth Pony.

"The CMC were asking…how was Equestria was made?"

The, with a scary face, Pinkie looked at her and said:

"On a dark and stormy night."

"Uh, Pinkie…"

"Sugar, Spice and everything nice. These were the ingredients chosen to create the perfect little fillies. But Professor Utrotium accidentally added an extra ingredient to the concoction…CHEMICAL X!"

Then with a smiley face, Pinkie concluded: "And That's how Equestria was made!"

Twilight stomped her hooves on her face, not sure on what to say to the CMC…

**Uh, so, I created a fanfic based on Fardi's web comics. All credit is his. Please review!**


	2. AJ, Scientist By Acident

AJ got herself into position. She raised her legs._ I haven't done this in awhile,_ she thought. But then it was time for harvest season again. Smiling, she swung…and finally kicked. _Bang!_

But her kick was just a bit too strong and forced. A yellow apple fell, and so did a green one, and so did a red one. The rest of the tree shook…as the red one hit her.

A confused look appeared on her face. Then one of … Epiphany.

Big Mac strolled to her, thinking an apple wouldn't affect her. After all, she had been doing this since she was ten, and now at sixteen, he thought, it wasn't supposed to do anything to her at all.

Sadly, he forgot about a very important pony in science (yes, that existed there, ask Twilight) that he studied. (Well, he didn't go to college… he can't be blamed.) One that discovered gravity.

"Hey, sis," he said.

"What the hay? Do ya know that bodies attract with a force of F=G m1 m2/d2? She said while rubbing her head.

"Um…eyup," he said, not mimicking his sister's element.

Honesty…he hoped he would be like his sister one day. But for now, his science lessons rushed back to him about Isaac Ponyton.

**Hi, guys. I don't really want to be AJ and her family to be short in education. It's just that I don't think they went to college. A class for farmers maybe, but not college. But I assure you I believe they are smart.**

**This is from page 002 in And That's Hpw Equestria Was Made!.**

**Happy anniversary to the webmics. Please review! **


	3. Trix'ed

**Takes place in the middle of Boat Busters.**

"And now…" Trixie said, raising her hoof at the dumb-looking pair, Snips and Snails. Well, Snips looked better than his friend who was in a spacey look.

"For your amazement, The Great and Powerful Trixie will perform a card trick! I can even do simple magic, too!"

Both had excited faces. Snails lost his dumb look.

"Pick a card and don't show it," she said. "The Great and Powerful Trixie will reveal it's content!"

Snails looked at Snips. Then he secretly looked at a gorgeous(well, according to him) card of Trixie, the queen, and flipped in over again.

"And now my mystical powers tell me that you chose…me!"

It was true!

"The queen of magic!"

Both carried on their silent but amazed expressions.

Both forgot to look at the other cards, which had pictures of either a smiling, smirking, or grinning good mare that was blue and was a unicorn.

_Trix'ed,_ the Great and Powerful Trixie thought.

**So, I'm not that crazy over Trixie, but I do like her. I have an image in my mind of her eyes flamed and her cape going way up when she's in her filly version. From 003 of the webmics.**


End file.
